I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by ishipcaskettalways
Summary: Castle and Beckett talk about all those things they should have talked about a long time ago, and things inevitably heat up.. Rated: T, One Shot, Complete


A/N: So this was supposed to be an interrupted scene, at least that's what I had in my head when I started, but I couldn't stop my mind and then this happened and obviously it turned into something else entirely. Whoops! I've spent my day at work writing this instead of reading cuz it was in my head, but it all sort of rushed out so I hope it's good lol comments are love! Thanks :)

Oh! I suppose there are spoilers up until the current season, but if they cared, at the risk of spoilers, I doubt anyone will be reading this if they're not caught up anyways. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I own nothing but the words I've just written about them. (Unfortunately)

* * *

It'd been at least an hour and a half she'd been sitting there with Castle on his couch, and a glass of wine later they were talking about their first kiss. How they pretended it didn't happen when it was all either of them could think about. They talked about the time when she broke up with Demming to go to the Hampton's with Castle only to find out he'd invited Gina because he thought she wouldn't go. About that night in the hotel room in LA, when they got incredibly close to changing the nature of their relationship for good. About how she came back out of her room and he wasn't there. They talked about how jealous he was of Josh, and how jealous she was of his dates, dates he confirmed were specifically _to _make her jealous. They talked about their "joint custody" of a victims dog, and how badly she wanted to grab him and kiss him when he drew circles on her hand repeatedly and felt a spark of electricity between them. They talked about how she made him wait for so long until she came to him, but they weren't sad memories, they were happy ones, because in the end he got the girl and now she was his forever.

They were silent for a while, their eyes locked in a loving glance and the fire cracked and popped in the background, providing noise and unneeded warmth for them. She rested her head on the back of the couch and kept her eyes on his, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was amazing to her that after all this time being with him he could still do this to her. His eyes fell to her mouth when she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and then, as if they were two magnets being inevitably drawn together, they leaned into one another. When their noses touched she felt his hand on her thigh, sliding up dreadfully slowly and stopping to grip lightly when their lips met in a scorching kiss. It was a done deal then, and she knew they shouldn't be doing this on the couch, _in the living room_, when Alexis and Pi were right up stairs, but they'd started something that couldn't willingly be stopped.

His tongue was a tease, in her mouth one second and gone the next, and she couldn't stop herself when she crawled toward him, ultimately settling on top of him; her hands in his hair, his hands running along her thighs. A memory came to her, of the first night they'd been together, when they'd made love for hours and still couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It seemed so long ago, and yet she still felt exactly as she did that night; if anything, more in love than ever.

He brought her back when he gripped her thighs and laid her down onto the couch, and she let out a soft moan when their bodies aligned in that perfect way she loved so much. She felt his fingers lightly grabbing for her hand and then his finger tips slid up her wrist, ultimately clasping their hands together, their fingers laced and her arm lazily pulled up by her head. He brought his lips to her jaw, kissing and nipping his way to her neck, biting the one spot he knew she loved, just to hear that sound that always unwillingly fell out.

She drug her hand down the back of his light gray cotton tee and slid her fingers underneath, seeking and finding the warmth she needed. His hand deftly unbuttoned her shirt and then he was palming her breast and the breaths she was dragging in were shaky and unstable.

"_Castle_," she heard herself whisper, and she wanted to tell him to wait, to pick her up and take her to the bedroom, or at least into the office, like they usually do when things get out of hand in a loft too crowded for sex in the family room. But he didn't answer and she couldn't bring herself to stop him when she felt hot breath on her exposed breast, the warmth of his tongue and lips, and inevitably his mouth when he covered her and sucked. Her hands were quickly in his hair, gripping and holding him there and then she was reaching for the button on his jeans, her eyes closed and her mouth open on a sigh while his tongue kept at it and she slid her hand inside. She felt the change in him when her hand slid over the soft cotton, and she bit his lip even as she stroked him and listened to him breathe.

He was feral instantly, ripping her up from the couch and kissing her with fervor, and she really hoped no one came down while they made their noisy, reckless way to the office. As soon as the door closed she was up against it and he was kissing her with abandon, ripping her shirt off the second the last button had loosened from its hole.

Soon she was naked from the waist up, his mouth all over her chest and she couldn't help the profanities that spilled from her lips when he got like this. It was insane to think of all the time they spent wanting each other and not acting on it, and after their talk on the couch she could tell he was trying to make up for lost time; she wasn't complaining. His shirt was off in a flash and she dropped her feet to the floor, immediately pushing his jeans down his waist. He returned the favor but not before he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled, forcing her head back and greedily bringing her lips up for easy access.

Kate lived for moments like these, sharing the night skin on skin with her favorite person in the world, and trying to be quiet like teenagers when they slipped away so that _his teenager_ didn't hear them. Somehow they'd managed to make it to the bed, their naked bodies pressed together, and he laid her down and teased her until she was whimpering his name and begging him to take her. She loved it and hated it, like always.

When he slid inside her, her breath caught and she gripped him unconsciously, her nails digging into his neck and upper back so hard she thought she might draw blood but she couldn't stop. He brought her thighs high up on his waist and pushed into her again and again until she was begging him not to stop.

The inevitable was coming and she pulled her lips from his, turning her head so that he could rest his there while they rode this thing out but he didn't want that this time. He wanted to watch her face, to look into her eyes and know that that look, that look of pure ecstasy, was from him, a look he saw most nights and usually more than once. She felt his hand hot and soft on her neck, his thumb on her chin, gently urging her face to his and then tighter until she opened her eyes and knew exactly what he wanted.

Her eyes drifted quickly down to his mouth and then she drug them back up to his where they stayed until they were both gasping, furrowed brows and open mouths and moans louder than they should have been.

_Oops._

They laid there for a few moments, Castle's head buried in her neck and her cheek resting softly against it, breathing each other in and listening to the mingling sound of their uneasy breathing and their rapidly beating hearts. When he lifted his face again, they shared a kiss, one that said, "_I love you, I need you, I'm sorry,_". It was a sweet moment..until an urgent knock on the office door brought them back to reality and Pi's piercing voice crooned through the door and into the bedroom.

"Mr. C? Would you like a fruit smoothie?"

She grinned and knew it was coming before it'd even left his sighing mouth.

"_Fuuuuck,_"

**Fin.**


End file.
